


Terrified

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by AMV, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finally realizes what's been in front of him this entire time. Done being blinded, he cuts the thread...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this AMV:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7qpXH9qljs

    Haru let Nagisa head off ahead of him, wanting to be alone a while longer. He didn't know what time it was when he got off the swing, but he headed for the edge of the park, stopping when he saw a figure heading towards him.   
  
    "Rin..." he breathed quietly, eyes on the other boy.  
  
    "Haru," Rin acknowledged, stopping feet away, staring at the other boy. "Is your entire team out late?"  
  
    "Except Makoto, I guess," Haru shrugged. He turned, looking back towards the swings, then turned his gaze back to Rin.   
  
    "Sure," Rin shrugged, reading the unspoken question in Haru's eyes.   
  
    Haru turned, heading back to the swings and settling back on the one he'd used before, turning to watch Rin sit down in the one that Nagisa had used. Rin settled down, idly swinging himself back and forth with a foot, turning to look at Haru, waiting.  
  
    "At the end of our race at prefecturals..."  
  
    "What about it?" Rin frowned.  
  
    "You said you'd never swim with me again..."  
  
    "And I'm not. I'll be swimming against your dumb butterfly boy."  
  
    Haru looked away, holding the sides of the swing tightly.   
  
    "Rei told you why I quit."  
  
    "So?" Rin frowned.   
  
    Haru stared up at the stars. He was letting himself remember the trip, the smiles and the laughter, starting to feel whole again. He was no longer feeling the way he used to, so closed up.   
  
    "Do you care about us anymore?" Haru turned his eyes back to Rin. "About me?"  
  
    "Why would I care?" Rin scoffed. "Our Iwatobi days are over, Haru."  
  
    "Then that's it," Haru got to his feet. "You're free, Rin. I'm done waiting for you. I'm done being terrified, I'm done doubting, and I'm done letting myself be ruined by what happened. Your fear started this, Rin. Good night."  
  
    Haru walked away without looking back, leaving Rin gaping at his back. He cut that red thread, and he was over being tethered to someone who kept pushing him away. Then, before he knew it, he was running. Feet pounded the pavement as he left Rin behind, running away for the last time.  
  
    No...not running away. Running home. He got back to the hotel room, throwing the door open, startling Makoto, the boy sitting up in bed. Haru was leaning on the wall, taking deep breaths from his all-out sprint back to the room.  
  
    "Haru-chan...?" Makoto got out of bed, worried.  
  
    Haru walked forward and slid his arms around Makoto, catching the boy by surprise, kissing him deeply. Makoto's hands flailed uselessly from shock, before slowly settling on Haru's lips, returning the kiss. Makoto drew back, confused, staring down at Haru.  
  
    "What...?"  
  
    "I finally figured out what I needed," Haru said softly. "And I need what's best."  
  
    Haru pulled Makoto in for another kiss, and Makoto held Haru closer. Cupping the back of Makoto's head, Haru melted against the other boy, finally happy. The best thing in his life had been right in front of him this whole time.


End file.
